Unexpected Love
by ShadowKnight117
Summary: A short story of 2 unlikely people who fall in love.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Avatar. I only claim the idea of this story which is dedicated to my good friend Madi. A simple one shot of two unlikely people who fall in love.**

There were so many people dancing but she called it rhythmic stomping. It made her senses ache as the ground was hammered again and again. Sure they had an excuse to be happy. After all the Avatar had just married his love Katara. All it made Toph feel was a sense of loneliness. She had never been good at social interactions or showing affections. Her show of affection was usually a punch to the arm or a smack on the ass. So there she was, standing amongst her friends and their families wishing there was someone that would make her feel like everyone else did. Someone to make her feel wanted. Her brief fling with Satoru hadn't lasted long. The guy was a jackass. He never made her feel complete. They had just broken up when they had got the invitation to the wedding. Naturally not wanting to ruin the moment for the happy couple, they had played it nice but as soon as they had the chance they split ways. Right now she could sense he was dancing with some young floosy that was getting a little dirty.

It was a gift and a curse to be able to see with her feet. While she could never be lied to she sometimes wished she could. Even if it was just to please her. Say something nice about her and mean it. With a sigh she turned and made her way to the bar. "I need a drink." She mumbled.

The bar was being paid for by Zuko. Another show to prove to the world that the Fire Nation wanted peace. What better way to do that than pay for the Avatar's bar… and everything else for that matter. Zuko had insisted on paying for the whole thing. Aang and Zuko had argued for hours but Zuko had won. Of course hearing this Sokka took it upon himself to make the wedding the most grandest he could. Only because he wasn't paying for it though he claimed it was for his sister. Speaking of Sokka she felt his tremors as he flailed around like a headless turtleduck. Toph grinned at seeing how Suki was reacting to Sokka's 'dance moves'. The bar had a few stools which were quite high off the ground which to her relief let her get some peace for a few minutes. "One cactus juice tequila shot please." She ordered from the barman. Her drink arrived and she had to feel around for it. Once in her grasp she knocked it back and slammed the glass down and motioned. "Keep them coming barkeep! We have a celebration going on here!"

About eight shots later Toph was starting to feel less depressed. Not being connected to the ground she didn't hear someone approach her. "Mind if I join you?" said a voice to her right. She gestured to the wrong direction and had another shot. "My, my. You certainly know how to handle your alcohol Toph."

Toph let out a rather loud belch and grinned, "It's a gift. I can drown my sorrows in alcohol and I feel better." Another shot went down her throat dulling her senses even more. "I didn't think _you_ would be here though. I was expecting Zuko to leave you locked up." If Toph could see she probably would have wished she was blind from the look Azula gave her. Calmly the former princess said, "I've changed Toph. You know that. You were one of those to testify to that. But if my company is not desired I will leave you to it then. Goodbye."

"Ugh! You can stay Azula. I'm sorry alright? It's just that I don't do weddings… or romance for that matter. They make me realize just what I don't have. You of all people should understand that." Toph stared at her glass. Maybe it was the cactus juice that was making her spill her innermost secrets or maybe it was just time that she did and Azula was the closest person that would understand her situation.

She heard Azula sit again and order a drink. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean. I might not show it, I mean I have a reputation to uphold," She chuckled as Toph rolled her eyes at her. Sometimes that blind girl did things that one would just think she wouldn't. "But I will admit and Toph I swear if you tell anyone I will kill you. It would nice to be loved. Nice to have someone to talk to that isn't trying to run away because they fear you will hurt or kill them. I'm so tired of being alone!" Toph put an arm around Azula's shoulder and rather roughly pulled her into a one-armed hug. "To us! May we forever drown our sorrows in drink and fail at relationships!" Toph smashed her glass into Azula's causing both to shatter. "Oops!" The barkeep came in a huff and chased the two girls off. They could hear him muttering curses as they walked away giggling.

"So Toph, what say you and I find someone here to dance with and have some fun?" Azula said to her very drunken friend. Toph snorted, "Me? Dance? Forget it Zappy. Ain't gonna happen. Besides I don't think anyone here would want to dance with a girl who acts like a guy."

"You will be surprised. Come on Toph there has to be someone here that you would like to get together with?" Azula pressed. She may have changed but she could still manipulate someone easily. She had seen Toph and how she reacted throughout the entire ceremony. It made her feel sorry for the blind Earthbender. Azula knew what she was going through and she thought the least she could do to repay Toph for convincing Zuko to set her free was help Toph find someone. It would be up to Toph to make it work but Azula could set the ball rolling at least.

"Didn't you have a thing for that water tribe peas… I mean Sokka?" It would take time to adjust to not insulting the people she now regarded as friends.

"Well there was a time I did like Sokka. But he is happy with Suki and I moved on from him. I've had my eye on… hey wait a second! Why are you so interested in my love life all of a sudden?" Toph rounded on Azula.

Azula rolled her eyes, "Consider it payback for helping me. Now who did you say you have your eye on hmm?"

Toph turned away the blush brightening her already rosy cheeks. "I don't want to say. You'll laugh at me and I would rather not have to hurt my friends." Azula felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her heart. It was nice to be accepted by the Avatar and all his friends as well as her old friends. They no longer viewed her as a monster.

She put a hand on Toph's shoulder. "I promise not to laugh Toph. Please. Tell me. Maybe I can help you find what we both long for." Toph remained silent so Azula started naming random people, watching Toph's reaction to each name. "Let's see, there is always Haru." No reaction. "No he is involved with what's her name? Jin?"

After a few unsuccessful names Azula was running out of options. "Ugh come on Toph just tell me! It's not like its Zuko!" Ding ding ding we have a winner! "Wait what?! You like Zuzu! Did not see that one coming…" Toph rounded on her with such fury that for once Azula actually felt scared of another human being. "You had better shut it Zappy! I'm not in the mood to listen to your mocking and teasing! Yes I like Zuko but I know he will never like me in that way ok? So just forget it or I will make you forget it!" Her voice was full of malice which sent chills down Azula's spine.

Calming down slightly Toph continued, "Besides he is with Mai. So it's not like I can do anything about it." She said glumly. Azula peaked and eyebrow. "You don't know?" she asked, surprised that Toph he was closer to the others than she was didn't know. "Know what?" Toph said curiously.

"They broke up… Zuko is single again. Been single for almost a month already." Azula told her friend already forming a plan.

"Really? Why does no one ever tell me things?!" Toph exclaimed.

"Well in my defense I thought you knew as you are closer to the rest than I am. So Toph how about I set you up with my idiot brother?" Azula impishly smiled.

Toph snorted, "And how do you plan to do that?"

"Easily. Just watch." Azula vanished from Toph's side before the latter even sensed she was gone. Toph heard Azula and Zuko's voices coming nearer. _You didn't! I'm going to kill you Azula!_

"Hey Toph." Zuko said cheerfully. "Hey," Toph replied quietly.

"Azula says you wanted to talk to me about something?" he looked around and saw Azula's back disappearing into the crowd. He shrugged it off not knowing that Azula was making her escape before the young Earthbender gained her focus back and hurt her for what was going to be a very awkward conversation.

"She should learn to keep her mouth shut," Toph snapped.

"Hey what's wrong? It's not like you to talk badly of Azula, well not these days anyway. What did she do to you?" Zuko asked.

"She is soooo going to get it when I find her! If you must know she wants to set me up with someone." Toph said cracking her knuckles trying to focus on her bending. When she found Azula she didn't care if she ruined the wedding. There was going to be a fight.

"Really? It's not like Azula to help in that way. So how can I help? Who is she trying to set you up wi…" Zuko's face shifted as the answer smacked him dead in the face. "You are in love with me?"

"Now you see why your sister is going to get hurt? So much for girl code and drinking secrets staying just that. Now if you will excuse me, I have an ex-drinking partner to beat up." Her target was locked and she started to move toward her. She felt a hand stop her.

"Really Toph you just confess you love me and then you are just going to walk away? We need to talk about this. About us." Zuko said firmly. He might not always get along with his sister but he would like say he still had one. He felt her body get less tense and he turned her to face him. Her head hung down. He lifted her chin to look into her greyed eyes. "There we go. So now then. What say you and I have a long talk?"

Ten minutes later Toph found herself in Zuko's arms on the dance floor. Everyone stopped to watch as the pair made their way around the opening. No one knew but Toph had studied ballroom dancing when she was still pretending to be the perfect daughter. Toph could see the shock on everyone's faces and she smiled smugly. Azula watched on from her safety zone. She was happy that she had 'accidently' found out that Zuko had broken up with Mai because he no longer felt the spark. Now she saw that spark again in her brother's eyes.

The music ended and Toph bent Zuko backwards and low and planted a kiss on his lips that sent the crowd in an uproar of applause and wolf whistles. Azula saw Mai looking shocked but even she cheered. Obviously she had felt the spark die as well and seeing it again in Zuko was good enough for her. She made her way through the crowd and tapped Toph lightly. "Am I forgiven now?" she asked innocently bashing her eyelashes. A rather futile gesture to a blind girl.

"Well if it isn't Zappy my good drinking buddy and best friend!" Toph said pulling her into a hug which gained pressure until Azula barely managed to say, "I'm… so… rry." The grip loosened and Azula was allowed to breathe again. She laughed, "I guess I deserved that."

"Yes you did," Toph said satisfied.

* Two years later *

Azula sat at the bar drinking cactus juice tequila shots. It was Toph and Zuko's wedding and she was drowning her sorrows in booze. She was 25 years old now and never been in a relationship. She longed to have someone to be with but despite her changes, guys were still scared of her. She heard the speeches start and she turned to listen or feign listening and carry on drinking as it would be.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming. I would like to take this opportunity to give a special thanks to the person responsible for getting us together. My sister; Azula." Her brother's voice rang out.

Blushing deeply as everyone turned to stare at her she raised her glass and shouted back, "You're welcome!"

Toph stepped up, "And as a special thank you from us we would like to return the favor." She smirked and shouted, "Hey Sokka!"

His head turned, mouth stuffed full of meat. He waved at her.

"Azula is in love with you! Why don't you ask her for a dance?" Toph couldn't help but laugh.

It happened in the blink of an eye. Azula dropped her glass which shattered as it connected with the floor. Her hands shot forward and lightning flowed from her fingertips. Zuko stepped forward and redirected it upward toward a hidden string that snapped letting the decorations pop out. A giant flower sign with Sokka and Azula's names came into view. Surrounding the names was a heart made of ice on one half and fire on the other. Aang had some skill. No denying that.

Azula looked furious and Sokka had passed out with Katara waving a piece of meat by his nose in an attempt to revive him. Once everything had calmed down Azula marched to Toph and Zuko who were roaring in laughter at her. "Toph! How could you?! What is said during drinks stays during drinks!" Azula roared.

"Karma is a bitch aint she? You might want to turn around Azula. Your date wants a dance." Toph said wiping a tear from her eye. Azula turned and saw Sokka standing there looking rather sheepish.

"So you're into me huh? Well I guess I can admit now that I have always been kinda into you. Do- do you want to dance?" the nerves in Sokka clearly showed.

"You mean you like me? I mean really like me?" Azula said flabbergasted. "This isn't some trick is it? Revenge of Toph?"

"What? No! I didn't even know she had any of this planned. Im assuming Aang and Katara did?" he directed the question to Toph he nodded her head enthusiastically.

Azula didn't know what to say. Here stood the man she had had a crush on since the days of the war asking her out. Not running away or looking at her as a monster. The only question she had was how the hell did Toph find out? She would have to ask her next drink night. For now she had better things to do. "I would love to dance." She said and he looped his arm in hers and laid her to the dance floor. Azula called back, "Thanks Toph."

Toph smiled and she had repaid her debt. She had given Azula the one thing in the world she desired above all else. Love.

 **Its short and I hope sweet but as I said I am practicing with short stories so I can get hang of writing and developing ideas so yeah. I hope you enjoyed it and would appreciate a review or 2 so I can see if I have improved or not. Thank you.**


End file.
